<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guitar Strings by jronekis2 (minhyunbin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990048">Guitar Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/jronekis2'>jronekis2 (minhyunbin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Thousand Feelings For NU'EST [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/jronekis2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a foreign land away from home, it's Aron and his guitar strings that reminded Minhyun of how he's at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Aaron Kwak | Aron, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Thousand Feelings For NU'EST [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guitar Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: minhyun, aron, guitar</p><p>tw: mild homophobia themes mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dazzling lights, roaring cheers. Minhyun stood among the crowd in the corner of the front row, small hands holding onto the metal railings as he steadied himself against the crowd of screaming fans. For all things considered from the amount of noises to the number of people, a club is the last place one would imagines a good two-shoes like Minhyun to be.</p><p>But there he was, standing as one of the tall male patrons among the hoard of fangirls in rave outfits and neon bangles on their arms. He scooted closer to the side, finding little solace in the darkness of the shadow in attempt to avoid the shoving. There's really no helping it, though. The space was tight, and it was full house tonight. And as disruptive the viewing experience was, Minhyun would never miss this band's performance, either.</p><p>Eyes landing onto the lead vocals as he traced from member to member, they finally landed on the guitarist. Graphic black tee accompanied by a casual blazer, a pair of grey checked pants and nicely styled hair. He looked more like the popular, sociable student council member than rocking it out on a stage set like this, and yet, he fit in seamlessly. Aron hyung never needed the fancy rock accessories to define his style. He let talent advocate for himself, beautiful fingers running across the strings in a electrifying display of his skills.</p><p>And each time, it stole his breath away. </p><p>Their eyes met, and under the stage lights, Minhyun knew that his hyung was looking right back at him, lips quirking up into his trademark grin before he tossed a wink. The fangirls screamed, but Minhyun only lowered his eyes, feeling the burn of his ears as the tips turned pink. </p>
<hr/><p>"Sorry, you waited for long?" </p><p>"Hyung, you're done?" Minhyun stood up from his seat at the bar, the empty cup of plain water pushed closer to the bartender who flashed Aron a thumbs up. Amid the chatter of English in this London pub, it's Aron's Korean that lulled the familiarity of home. The elder ruffled his hair affectionately, adjusting the strap of his guitar case before a shout came from behind them.</p><p>Three girls, hair dyed in various crazy highlights stood behind them. Drunk, from the looks of their reddened cheeks and stagger. "No way, you're seriously <em>gay</em>?"</p><p>There's silence around them, tensions in the air slipping outward as few curious tables turned around. Minhyun pursed his lips under the attention, and it was Aron who shielded him, standing in front with one hand outstretched. Even when he's the taller one, his hyung was always like this, standing forward if anyone dared say anything. He could sense his displeasure just from the way he stood, firm, standing <em>tall</em>. The girls faltered, realising the implication of their words and tone in the drunken stupor. Franticly waving hands and shaking heads, they added, "I-I don't mean it that way-"</p><p>More eyes on them now. Minhyun tugged at Aron's wrist, once, twice.</p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>."</p><p>Aron glanced back.</p><p>"Let's just go home."</p>
<hr/><p>Their apartment is cozy. Small, two-bedroom where one was made into a study while the other was their bedroom, and the tiny living room was a hybrid alongside the kitchen. But it's a convenient spot as it was a nice private area, and the two of them had long settled into this rhythm since they became roommates by chance two years back. Minhyun stared out the window, watching as snow started to fall from the dim streetlamp below their block. </p><p>"Minhyun?"</p><p>He spun around, pulling away. They're both refreshed now, Aron in his oversized tee and glasses. He looked more adorable than cool right now, but it was endearing to see that he was one of the few who could see him like this. Not the guitarist Aron whose band is slowly sweeping through the underground scene as one of the rising indie bands with scholars on deck. But Kwak Youngmin, the exchange student who like him, was here in London to further their prospect. Who is also very homesick for random bouts of time, who craved for Jajjangmyun so much that they were willing the shell out three-days' of small savings to eat at the overpriced Korean restaurant in the central. </p><p>Just the average student, and average person, but also the most kind, precious person - his lover.</p><p>The taller male pulled a smile, locking eyes with his hyung. </p><p>"Still thinking about the incident?"</p><p>"...A little."</p><p>"I should have made them apologize."</p><p>"No! It's okay, they're drunk, you know."</p><p>"Doesn't excuse the discrimination-"</p><p>"-that is <em>subconscious</em>. I know hyung, we've had the conversation," Minhyun followed up quickly, shaking his head. He just doesn't want to dwell on it, and Aron could see that. And Minhyun's always too kind. The male sighed, grabbing the acoustic guitar off it's stand and made his way to the bed. </p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Feet landed gently on the floor as he left the window bench, climbing onto the soft bed and wrapped his arms around him. Aron once called this a bear-hug, refering to their difference in physique, but he always let him. Because this was Minhyun's favourite position to cuddle, his chin on Aron's shoulder, taking in his scent, his warmth. </p><p>( His. Aron's his. And that's all that mattered. )</p><p>"What do you want me to play?" the brunet asked quietly, turning to sneak a kiss on his lover's cheek. </p><p>"Anything."</p><p>Soft plucking of the guitar strings followed by slow melody filled the air, a familiar tune from one of many seranaded songs that Aron sang to him on a daily basis. A song that lulled his anxiety, soothed his heart. A way of Aron saying how much he cared for him, adored him, loved him.</p><p>And Minhyun parted his lips to sing, filling empty instruments with his own voice.</p><p>A way of him declaring his love for him.</p><p>( Because he too, is Aron's. )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another 1000-word one-shot from the curiouscat prompt! thank you to the person who sent in the prompt, i hope this one is enjoyable, even though i played it up a little. feel free to send me more prompts in <a href="https://curiouscat.me/sng_iyagi">curiouscat</a>! — yours sincerely, Sonagi♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>